Never Gone
by Maromeh
Summary: La curiosidad mató al gato... esa frase no es siempre cierta. Regulus/Hermione. Regalo para Luzbelita


Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcas es mío y bla, bla, bla...

En este fic uso el único hechizo que invente en mi fic _Del tiempo al tiempo_, pero aquí aparece como si fuera un hechizo legal y aprovado por el Ministerio.

Para Luzbe, por su segundo aniversario en fanfiction!

* * *

**Never Gone**

No podía dormir, como ya era usual. Estaba recordando los últimos días, pensando en el extraño cambio que había sufrido su vida. La noche que empezó todo…

_Eran, como mínimo, las dos de la madrugada y ella no podía coinciliar el sueño. En su mente se arremolinaban los recuerdos de la plática que habían tenido con Kreacher, en la cual el elfo doméstico les contó la historia sobre su amo Regulus. Aunque la desconcertó un poco la forma en la que actuó el mortífago, también le fascinó la manera en la que el hermano de Sirius había intentado ayudar e__n la derrota de Lord Voldemort, pero lo que más la había impresionado era que Regulus Black no había tratado a Kreacher como si fuera porquería. Él era bueno con el elfo, él lo había defendido, le _preocupaba_._

_Se levantó a sabiendas de que no iba a poder dormir, y fue a la cocina en busca del elfo._

—_Kreacher —murmuró y le rozó la deforme cabeza con su palma—, Kreacher —repitió._

_La criatura abrió los ojos y fijó la vista en Hermione. Entonces salió de su escondrijo._

—_Señorita —hizo una reverencia casi imperceptible—, ¿necesita algo?_

_La chica suspiró._

—_Quisiera que, por favor, me llevaras al cuarto de Regulus. _

_Kreacher pareció alarmarse con la idea. Aún no confiaba en la joven sangresucia, después de un momento en que pareció inspeccionarla, asintió levemente. Empezó a caminar sin decir palabra y Hermione lo siguió. _

_Llegaron al último piso, pasaron junto a una puerta en la que colgaba un cartel que decía "Sirius", y después se detuvieron frente a otra más, en ésta también había un cartel que rezaba "No entrar sin el permiso expreso de Regulus Arcturus Black"._

—_¿Desea algo más? —preguntó entonces el elfo._

—_Nada más, Kreacher, muchas gracias —al ver que el elfo no se movía y la miraba profundamente, la joven agregó—: Ya puedes irte a descansar —al parecer Kreacher captó el mensaje y abandono el lugar con algo de recelo. _

_Hermione entró a la habitación son sigilo, aunque sabía que nadie podía verla. Observó el cuarto con curiosidad, fijándose en que encima de la cama, pintado en la pared, se encontraba el escudo de los Black con el lema _Toujours Pur_._

_Una idea cruzó su mente, pero la desechó al instante. Aunque, por pura diversión, se puso a hacer cuentas para ver el año al que debería ir. Al llegar a la respuesta se mordió el labio, porque una repentina curiosidad se había apoderado de ella. Se posó al lado del escritorio, en donde podría esconderse si lo necesitara._

_—_Excu temporis_ —dijo pensando en el año y sintiéndose una impertinente._

Se detuvo un poco a considerar cómo hubiera sido si nunca se le hubiera ocurrido aquella locura. En ese instante pensó que habría sido muy mala idea no ser una impertinente.

_Sintió esa molesta sensación de estar dentro de una licuadora y haber sido volteada de cabeza. Notó como la sangre empezaba a agolparse en su cabeza, y todo paró. Se levantó y observó que todo estaba igual que antes, excepto por el deforme bulto que ahora ocupaba un espacio en la cama. Supo que el encantamiento había dado resultado. _

_Cuando estuvo ya en esa situación se riñó mentalmente. ¿Para qué había hecho aquello? ¿De qué le servía? Salió de su escondite improvisado y empezó a caminar hacia la cama, si ya había viajado todos esos años, mínimo iba a enterarse de cómo era Regulus Black a sus diecisiete años._

_Se paró junto al bulto y vio que el muchacho estaba de espaldas hacia ella, pero pudo llegar a notar que su cabello era negro y corto. Se inclinó un poco sobre él, quería ver su rostro, pero al parecer se inclinó _demasiado_ ya que perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima del joven Black. Regulus empezó a removerse, asustado por el repentino golpe, pero en ningún momento gritó. Hermione se levantó con rapidez. Torpe, torpe, torpe, se dijo mentalmente. _

—_¿Quién eres? —cuestionó el muchacho, que se había levantado y le apuntaba con su varita._

—_Eh… —la mente de Hermione empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad, pero al final llegó a la conclusión de que no le serviría de nada mentir— Me llamo Hermione Granger._

—_¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?_

—_Bueno… creo que conjuré mal un hechizo —inventó con agilidad— y me ha traído hasta aquí —al ver la cara de incredulidad del chico, agregó—: pero sé cómo solucionarlo. No te preocupes, me voy ahora mismo —agarró fuertemente su varita—. _Tempo…

—_Espera —la detuvo Regulus—… siéntate._

_Hermione se sorprendió ante lo amable que sonó esa petición. Miró al chico, recelosa, y pudo apreciar que era de complexión flacucha. Al final, se sentó en una silla cerca de la ventana._

—_¿Cuántos años tienes?_

—_Hum… dieciséis, falta poco para que cumpla los diecisiete. ¿Tú?_

—_Yo hago las preguntas aquí —la cortó con tono autoritario—. Por cierto, me llamo Regulus Black —hubo un silencio prolongado— Dices que vas a cumplir diecisiete, en ese caso debes estar a punto de terminar tus estudios._

_Hermione asintió, dado que era más o menos cierto. _

—_Pero yo nunca te he visto en Hogwarts —siguió hablando el chico—, ¿en dónde estudias?_

—_Ah, bueno, estudio en Durmstrang. _

—_¿En serio? —Regulus enarcó una ceja— No tienes acento búlgaro._

—_Sí, bueno, es porque soy de aquí de Inglaterra, pero vivo allá. Sólo vine por vacaciones… claro, si es que sigo en Inglaterra —comenzó a girar a todos lados, como si pareciera que en las paredes aparecería la respuesta— ¿Estamos en Inglaterra? —preguntó, tratando de sonar convincente._

—_Sí —le respondió el chico y, al ver el rostro aparentemente preocupado de Hermione, sonrió—, me agradas._

Hermione pensó en aquella primera sonrisa que le había dedicado el hermano de Sirius. Vaya que se veía bien cuando sonreía, se sorprendió pensando.

_Hermione se sorprendió ante aquella declaración, no solía caerles muy bien a las personas tan rápido, pero le devolvió la sonrisa. El chico acercó una silla a donde estaba ella y se sentó. Comenzaron a platicar de cosas varias y la chica se __asombró de lo fácil que le resultaba conversar con Regulus. _

—_¿Cómo es Durmstrang? _

—_Bueno, es más pequeño que Hogwarts… —Hermione comenzó a utilizar la información que sabía sobre aquél colegio._

—_¿En serio? ¿Y cómo lo sabes? —Regulus parecía cautivado con cada palabra que Hermione decía._

—_Fui a Hogwarts sólo un par de veces —mintió—, yo iba a entrar allí, pero al final tuvimos que mudarnos y por eso comencé a ir a Durmstrang._

—_Vaya —murmuró sorprendido el chico._

_La joven Gryffindor había estado estudiando bien al chico mientras platicaban. Y, a pesar de que era bastante guapo, estaba segura de que Sirius era muchísimo más atractivo que él en ese tiempo. _

_También se había dado cuenta de que Regulus estaba bastante más orgulloso de ser un Black que Sirius y, claro, de estar en Slytherin. _

—_No sé si esto te parezca raro, pero ¿podrías decirme algo en búlgaro? —Hermione se quedó helada ante aquella petición, sabía algunas cosas que Víktor le había enseñado en su cuarto año, pero no lo suficiente, o eso opinaba ella._

—_Claro —intentó sonar natural. Dio un hondo suspiro—. _Това съм моето любимо място.

_Hermione vislumbró la cara perpleja de Regulus y se echó a reír suavemente._

—_¿Qué pasa? —preguntó en tono de broma._

—_¿Qué has dicho? —dijo él con la voz impregnada de curiosidad._

—Éste es mi lugar favorito_ —le contestó sonriendo._

Suspiró. _Éste es mi lugar favorito_. Y pensar que esa frase se había vuelto cierta. Siguió recordando todas las demás veces que había ido a ver a Regulus.

—_Muchas veces siento que incluso se preocupan más por Sirius que por mí —le había dicho una vez—. Es decir, al parecer sí están orgullosos de que yo esté en Slytherin y de que siga… —miró a Hermione a los ojos— hum… de que no traicione a la familia. _

_Sabía que Hermione era sangrepura, ya que estaba en Durmstrang y allí no dejaban entrar a los hijos de muggles, y creía que ella suponía que iba a formar parte de los mortífagos apenas terminara sus estudios, pero jamás lo había dicho en voz alta y quería seguir así, por precaución. _

_La chica lo miraba muy fijamente._

—_Siento que —al final, decidió continuar— se la pasan más tiempo enojados y peleando con o por Sirius, que el que se pasan orgullosos de mí. Bien, estoy conciente de que Sirius tiene unas calificaciones ejemplares, que es mucho más atractivo para ustedes las mujeres, e incluso tiene una personalidad más abierta, ¡pero es un traidor, maldita sea! —explotó Regulus._

—_Oye —dijo con voz suave Hermione—, no debes de compararte con Sirius. Él tiene cualidades, pero tú también. Así como él tiene defectos y tú también._

—_No me comparo —replicó con agresividad—. Soy mejor que ese maldito traidor a la sangre, lo que me enferma es que no sepan reconocerlo._

—_Bien —dijo Hermione solamente y con voz seca. El chico pareció reparar en la forma en que le había hablado a la chica, casi gritándole._

—_Lo siento, Hermione. Es que… —apretó los puños— simplemente no puedo soportarlo. Incluso se cree mejor que yo porque tiene a sus estúpidos amiguitos de Gryffindor, siempre luchando por lo que "es justo" —dijo, haciendo las comillas con los dedos—. Diciendo que no se debe tratar mal a sus inferiores y no sé qué porquería más, pero él lo dice y no lo cumple —murmuró con resentimiento._

—_¿De qué estás hablando, Regulus?_

—_El elfo de la familia, Kreacher. Sirius siempre lo trató como escoria, a pesar de que siempre decía ese tipo de cosas. Kreacher es un buen elfo, comparte los gustos de la familia, yo… —se detuvo un momento. No estaba seguro de lo que opinaría Hermione, pero lo dijo de todas maneras—: lo estimo._

—_¿Estimas a un elfo doméstico? —preguntó la chica._

—_Sí, bueno, sé que no es normal que…_

—_No —lo interrumpió Hermione—, es genial —le sonrió—. Los elfos no deberían de ser tratados como inferiores… me alegra que lo estimes._

—_Vaya —dijo asombrado, pero sonriendo—, creo que eres la primera persona que está de acuerdo conmigo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, eres la primera persona a la que se lo cuento —comentó en tono de broma, ambos rieron._

Hermione sonrió al recordar aquello. Regulus era la primera persona que se interesaba sinceramente en tratar a los elfos domésticos como seres humanos. Harry y Ron la habían apoyado –si es que se le podía decir así a lo que habían hecho ellos-, pero sólo porque ella era su amiga y también, en cierto modo, porque ella los había obligado a colaborar con la P.E.D.D.O.

—_Hola –saludó, sobresaltándolo._

—_¡Hermione, me asustaste! —sonrió y se acercó a ella, la tomo de la muñeca y la llevó a su cama en donde ambos se sentaron— Estaba esperándote —dijo muy bajito. La chica se sonrojó un poco, pero a la tenue luz de la lámpara no se notó— ¿Qué tal tu día?_

_Se había convertido en algo rutinario que ella fuera cada noche a visitarlo. Se ponían a contarse más cosas sobre ellos, también platicaban sobre lo que habían hecho en el día, y cosas de ese tipo._

—_Normal —levantó los hombros—, con mis dos amigos._

—_Ron y Harry, ¿cierto? —dijo en un tonito petulante. Siempre que Hermione sacaba a colación el tema de sus dos amigos, Regulus tomaba una pose como de ofendido. Al parecer, la chica no tenía muchas amigas y pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con esos dos chicos, lo cual le molestaba a sobremanera._

—_Sí —asintió ella._

—_¿Alguna nueva discusión? —la joven le había contado de las múltiples peleas que solía tener con el chico pelirrojo._

—_No, realmente. Te sorprendería saber lo mucho que ha madurado Ron —Regulus notó que una sonrisa curvaba los labios de la chica._

—_Oye, Hermione, ¿a ti te gusta ese chico Ron? —preguntó intentando sonar casual._

_Hermione no se esperaba aquello, así que tartamudeó un poco._

—_Eh… no, no… bueno —suspiró—, es complicado. No estoy segura._

—_Ah —dijo secamente._

—_¿Te pasa algo, Regulus? —el joven hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, pero Hermione notó que su expresión había cambiado. No quería que se enojara con ella, le había tomado cariño._

_Titubeó un poco antes de acercarse a él y darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Regulus se giró a mirarla, sorprendido. Observó cómo los ojos de Hermione brillaban con intensidad, y sonrió. Siguieron platicando un rato más._

—_Ya me voy —anunció ella, mirando su reloj de mano—. Son casi las seis de la mañana y tengo que dormir —agregó al ver la cara del chico._

—_No te vayas, yo aún no tengo sueño —hizo un puchero y Hermione rió con suavidad._

—_Lo siento, pero debo irme —dijo solemnemente. Se levantó de la cama._

_Regulus la tomó por la muñeca para detenerla, se levantó él también._

—_¿Vendrás mañana? —le susurró y Hermione pudo notar el fino aliento del Slytherin en su rostro. No pudo más que asentir. Entonces Regulus se inclinó hacia ella y la besó muy cerca de la comisura de los labios._

La chica posó su mano instintivamente en donde la había besado. Recordó que aquella noche había soñado con Regulus. Después de éso, cada vez que se despedían él la besaba en la mejilla –ya no tan cerca de la comisura de sus labios-, y ella aparecía en el presente con un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago.

Miró su reloj, eran casi las dos de la mañana. Normalmente a esa hora iba a visitar a Regulus, así que se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto del hermano de Sirius. Se sentía desganada ya que esa noche tendría que decirle que ya no podría volver a verle. Al día siguiente ella y sus dos amigos irían al Ministerio a tratar de sacar algo de información últil –claro que no le diría a Regulus que ésa era la razón-, y por si ocurría algún fallo en el plan y no pudieran volver a Grimmauld Place, tenía que decirle que no lo volvería a ver. Tenía que hacerlo, no podía hacer ese viaje dejándolo con la esperanza de que a la noche siguiente ella volvería.

Apareció limpiamente en el cuarto del chico.

—¡Hermione! —la acogió él— Llegas algo retrasada —dijo en tono de broma.

La chica se giró para verlo y sonrió, con tristeza.

—¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó con un dejo de preocupación en la voz. Fijó su vista en el rostro de ella y notó la extraña mueca que tenía.

—Tengo que decirte algo importante, Regulus.

—Soy todo oídos.

—Mañana no podré venir —lo miró a los ojos y notó el desconcierto en los profundos ojos de él.

—Bueno, por un día… creo que sobreviviré —comentó en tono dramático, pero ella no se rió.

—Ni pasado mañana.

—¿Hermione? —comenzaba a asustarlo el rumbo que estaba tomando aquello.

—Ya no podré venir más, Regulus.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno… me regreso a Durmstrang y tendré las clases y… —se cayó. No quería irse sabiendo que lo último que le había dicho era una mentira.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó por el repentino silencio de ella.

Hermione dio un hondo suspiro.

—Te he mentido —dijo sencillamente con sus ojos clavados en los de él.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre mí. No voy a Durmstrang, no hablo búlgaro y… no soy sangrepura.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó desorientado.

—La verdad no puedo contártela porque no me creerías, pensarías que estoy loca —sonrió, pero no se le notaba feliz—. Pero todo lo demás que sabes sobre mí es verdad, así que… —la mirada del chico era extraña, no podía definirla— Sé que no importa si lo demás es verdad ya que de todas maneras te mentí, pero…

—Está bien —la cortó él—, confío en ti. Sé que debe haber razones muy poderosas por las que no puedas decirme _toda_ la verdad, pero no importa.

—Si no te podré volver a ver —dijo con tono afligido— también tienes que saber que yo… soy sangresucia.

Hubo un silencio prolongado.

—¿Eres… hija de muggles? —parecía más decepcionado que enojado, pero se recuperó enseguida— No importa.

—¿Qué dices? —dijo extrañada.

—Hermione —tomo sus manos entre las de él—, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido y no dejaré que una estupidez como esa haga cambiar mi opinión sobre ti.

—Pero… tu familia y su lema… tu creencias…

—Las seguiré aplicando —dijo—, porque creo en todo eso. Pero dicen que siempre hay una excepción para todo, y esa eres tú.

La chica se sonrojó y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Bueno, creo que es todo, Regulus. Me voy.

Él asintió con la cabeza varias veces.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra haberte conocido —dijo Hermione con sinceridad.

—No sabes cuánto te extrañaré —Regulus no quería dejarla ir.

—Y yo a ti —intentó soltarse de las manos de Regulus, pero no pudo. El joven se acercó a ella lo suficiente para que ambos sintieran el aliento del otro. Se inclinó un poco más sobre ella y sus labios rozaron. Fue una mínima caricia, pero suficiente como para erizar los vellos de la nuca de Hermione.

Se separaron. Hermione dio dos pasos hacia atrás sin quitar su vista de los ojos de Regulus.

—_Tempo furo_ —susurró y desapareció de allí.

Y de pie así como estaban, parados uno frente al otro pero en diferente época, ambos se prometieron que la presencia del otro siempre estaría con ellos.

* * *

Siempre he sido muy mala para escribir sobre Hermione, es demasiado mojigata para mí. Así que espero que no me haya quedado exageradamente OoC. Y Regulus... bueno, simplemente sobre él jamás había leído y mucho menos escrito, espero que haya quedado _decente_.

Luzbe, ojalá te guste... me exprimí demasiado el cerebro para poder escribir ésto, así que más vale que te guste :P sabes que te quiero!

Y ya saben, un fic con reviews es un fic feliz ;)


End file.
